1. Field
The following description relates to a method of recognizing a control command based on motion of a user's finger, and to a method by which a mobile terminal recognizes a control command based on motion of a user's finger in contact with a touch input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals such as smart phones are widely used by the public. Thus, a method by which a user may conveniently manipulate various contents embedded in such a mobile terminal is in demand.
Depending on the circumstances of use, sometimes it is desirable for a user of a mobile terminal to control the mobile terminal and the contents played on the mobile terminal with the use of one hand.
A multi-touch method in which two fingers are used to manipulate contents displayed on a touch screen is currently used in some digital devices. A convenient method of manipulating a mobile terminal and its related contents with the use of one hand is desirable.